The Story of Baka Cinderella KnB Version
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: apa jadinya jika duo Akakuro bertemu dengan WARIA Cinderella berambut kuning 100%? Warning! OOC 100 kali lipat, siapkan palu sebelum membaca!


_The Story of Baka Cinderella_

**Disclaimer:**

_Kuroko no Basuke __Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Fic oleh author baka ini_

Summary

"Suatu hari, ketika duo sahabat Akashi dan Kuroko lagi asyik ngebakar diri (?). Muncul 'wanita' aneh berambut blonde murni 100% dengan gaun ala puteri bangsawan. Ternyata 'wanita' tersebut bukanlah orang asli dari dunia Kuroko dan Akashi. Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam kisah absurd yang dibuat oleh otak 'aho' mereka. Gimana sebenernya kisah absurd mereka? "

Gak pandai bikin summary…

**Warning!** **Humor gagal, EYD berantakan! Kata-kata loncat kemana-mana! Typo yang enggak disangka-sangka!** **OOC**** bener-bener 180º dari karakter asli mereka! Penulis sudah kasih warning... enggak kuat dan enggak terima tokoh kesayangannya berubah karakter? jangan salahkan penulis...!**

**Langsung aja…**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Setiap __gadis__ tak menginginkan kisahnya berahir mengenaskan seperti juliet._

_Akan lebih menyenangkan apabila mereka menemukan kisah hidup bahagia seperti Cinderella_

_Tapi... apakah benar cinderella bahagia?_

Seorang pemuda pasif bin pesimis, yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, namun gagal lantaran orangnya yang mencolok plus suka bikin sensasi –walau sebenernya ia enggak sengaja membuatnya. sedang melamun di depan papan pengumuman ujian sekolahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Mengundang para lalat nakal masuk, ikut bertamu dan silaturahmi ke dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini ternyata sedang mengalami fase "mengolah rangsang". Ia menangkap rangsang oleh indera penglihatannya yang akan dikirim ke otak, kemudian di bawah oleh saraf motorik untuk memberikan jawaban berupa respon. Sayangnya siswa yang IQ nya dibawah rata-rata ini agak lama untuk mengolah informasi semacam itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya Bahasa Inggris = 76, lho kok bisa? Padahal kemaren, aku bonda-bandi semua? "

Kuroko ahirnya berbicara. Suara yang muncul dari mulutnya menandakan, jika proses berfikirnya sudah selesai.

Kuroko masih ingin melanjutkan acara "mengolah rangsang"nya. Sayangnya gagal. Pasalnya, seorang pemuda yang berlari dari arah gerbang sekolah menggeret paksa dirinya menuju ruang kelas.

"sekarang duduk! diam! dengar! dan lihat gue !" perintah pemuda itu absolut, dengan suara yang cetar membahana.

"tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..."pemuda itu berbisik sementara Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"katanya SBY48 mau liveshow di Taman Lawang!"

"What!" teriak seisi kelas bombastis.

"lho... katanya aku enggak boleh bilang ke anak-anak? Kok kamu malah bilang ke anak-anak?"

Kuroko mulai bingung. Pemuda di depannya yang ternyata bernama Akashi Seijurou itu cekikikan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang... emang gatal sekali.

"hehehe...aku keceplosan".

Memang Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kawan yang serasi.

Tubuh mereka sama-sama minim, mukanya sama-sama unyu, ditambah aksen uke-dan seme yang mereka bawa sangat kental dan melekat pada diri mereka, dan yang paling penting otak mereka sama-sama lemot dan terkenal ENGGAK PERNAH NYAMBUNG.

"eh beneran tuh bakal ada konser SBY48?" tanya salah seorang anggota kelas Bahasa Madura .

"SBY48 itu apa sih?"

"haduh masa enggak tahu! Itu loh **odol group** dari Peps*den."

"Ngaco luh… tuh odol group dari pak Susilo tauk… sponsornya Cipt*den!".

"Enggak tau deh pokoknya SBY48!"

"Wah sungguhan tuh? Di Taman lawang?".

Anak-anak mulai meributkan hal tersebut. Mereka bingung antara percaya dan tidak.

"ah... yang bawa kabarkan Akashi enggak usah dipercaya deh...!".

Kata seorang anak dengan rambut biru kelam dari arah bangku belakang, sang jenius berkulit sangar –Aomine Daiki, telah angkat bicara.

"kalian ingat berita tentang masuknya Murasakibara ke rumah sakit tempo lalu?" seisi kelas terdiam tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Waktu itu Akashi bilang kalau gigi Murasakibara sakit akibat overdosis makan onde-onde. Dan katanya ibu Murasaki bersedia ngasih hadiah ciuman kalo bisa mbujuk anaknya buat nyopot giginya. Karena alasan, tante Momoi yang bohay nan cakep meski udah beranak dua, seisi sekolah pun dibuat menggila ingin mendapat hadiah ciuman dari tante Momoi. Mereka rame-rame ngeroyok murasakibara buat nyopot giginya. Eh gak tahunya berita tersebut cuma salah faham, dan endingnya gigi Murasakibara rontok semua "

Aomine bedecih , ia menyeringai. Memberikat lirikan penuh dendam kepada duo Akakuro. Sebenarnya dendam kesumat apa yang dipendam Aomine terhadap kedua pemuda polos di depannya itu? –Rupanya Aomine hanya cemburu karena tak mendapatkan jatah Aokuro atau Aoaka.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari sang ketua kelas,Aomine Daiki. Penghuni kelas bahasa Madura itupun menyadari sesuatu dan mulai merenspon kebenaran dari berita tersebut.

"betul! Juga tuh... paling cuma gosip!"  
"iya... iya enggak usah diurusin" semua murid kembali duduk dan melupakan isu tersebut. Aomine mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

Sementara itu, kedua orang yang harmonis tersebut tengah menelengkan kepala sambil berfikir panjang... banget. Mereka bingung tentang kejadian alay yang telah terjadi.

Pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai, dan isu yang dibawa Akashi benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

_Cinderella yang malang_

_Mungkin benar awalnya ia akan menangis_

_Namun ia akan mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang manis_

_Tak seperti Juliet yang harus tetap menderita, karena kehilangan Romeo_

.

.

.

Saat itu, panas matahari begitu pling-pling.

Jam 12 siang Teng-teng

murid SMA 'Sering Tekor" pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Sang duo Kuroko dan Akashi tengah jalan-jalan dengan riangnya tak menyadari jika matahari telah membakar setengah dari tubuh mereka.

"eh apa itu di sana yang lagi guling-guling?" celoteh Akashi yang mulai direspon sahabatnya. "eh bener tuh apa yah itu?"

"kalau begitu coba didekati yuk!" "yuk!"

kedua orang itu berlari kecil ke arah sesuatu yang membuat mereka penasaran. Setelah cukup jelas, barulah mereka menyadari jika sesuatu yang mereka sebut **"apa"** itu adalah seorang Wanita dengan gaun ala puteri bangwasan. Wanita –yang kalau diteliti lebih jelas, rupanya seorang WARIA– itu terlihat asyik guling-guling di aspal yang saat itu MASYAALLAH panasnya.

"permisi tuan anda sedang ngapain ya?" tanya Akashi keheranan.

"ah... dimana gue? Siapa loe? Siapa?!" kata Wanita itu lebay.

"ini di Jakarta paman. Perkenalkan saya Kuroko dan ini teman saya Akashi anda sendiri siapa?"

"ha? Jakarta? Apaan tuh? gue kok enggak kenal?"

"Jakarta itu nama salah-satu **kecamatan** di negara Indonesia tuan" jelas Akashi **#Woy ibu kota woy!. **

"ah Indonesia? Mang ada negara yang namanya Indonesia?"

kedua pemuda itu melongo melihat tingkah Lelaki aneh di depannya

"stt.. bilangnya enggak tahu Indonesia, tapi logatnya bahasa gaul khas Indonesia gitu." Bisik Kuroko ke Akashi.

"entah tuh... kita enggak terlalu bodoh buat dibodohi kaya gitu. Mending kita tinggalin aja orang ini."

"oke… kita lari setelah aku hitung sampai 3 ya?"

"100…99…"

"Dapuk kelamaan njir! Aku aja yang ngitung!"

"satu... dua..."

"eit….mau kemana kalian? Jangan tinggalin aku lah...!" Akashi dan Kurokopun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Lelaki itu. .

"aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang... lima hari aku tidak sarapan... aku kelaparan... tanpa kalian... aku butiran debu...!" Lelaki itu memasang _puppy eyes_. Kuroko dan Akashi pun merasa tidak tega dan entah bagaimana asal mulanya, tiba-tiba mereka sudah berkeliling mall Jakarta.

"Demi kolor Aomine! Apaan tuh!" teriak nyonya *coret tuan misterius dengan noraknya.

"itu TV tuan, tuan kagak tau ya?" Jawab Akashi, kalem.

"weit… ada orang yang kekurung disana! Gue mo nyelametin tuh orang!Gue mau jadi pahlawan berjilbab!…!" teriak Lelaki itu (lagi), sambil gebrak-gebrak TV Panas*nic yang lagi didiskon 99%.

"Hadah… gimana nih Akashi… aku pusing…!" Gerutu Kuroko pada sohibnya yang ternyata lagi kalem-kalem ngupil di pinggir toko daleman.

"Akashi…" panggil Kuroko lagi karena merasa tidak direspon.

Akashi menarik jempol dari hidungnya. Terlihat disana sesuatu berwarna putih yang menempel pada ibu jarinya dengan ukuran yang lumayan gede. Akashi pun menjilat benda itu dan mulai menanggapi omongan sahabatnya.

"Pusing apa sih Kuroko…?" jawab Akashi masing dengan tampang kalem dan baka (namun tetap tamvan).

"aku pusing dengan tingkah paman itu…!"

"ah.. biarkan dia Kuroko…"

"masalahnya… dia ngambil alih semua tempat favoritku termasuk eskakolor yang biasa ku buat main" **#eskalator oi… bukan eskakolor**

Akashi dan Kuroko melirik ke arah Lelaki aneh itu. Terlihat Lelaki itu lagi asyik memonopoli eskalator yang sekarang beralih fungsi jadi wahana seluncuran. Setelah naik turun eskalator sebanyak 79 kali. Lelaki itu beralih menuju tokoh roti untuk meraib roti-roti malang yang ada di tokoh tersebut.

Dari kajauhan duo pemuda dengan wajah se'aho' madu itu masih memandangi Lelaki yang 11 12 dengan mereka.

"Kuroko…" panggil Akashi dengan wajah serius.

"apa Akashi.." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"kau tahukan apa yang musti kita lakukan?"

"tik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tok..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tik..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik….tok…"

"iya… benar…! Peta!... mari kita tanyakan pada peta!" teriak Kuroko kegirangan.

"bukan! njir! Coba buka opsi pilihannya!"

Kuroko lalu memencet-mencet udara disekelilingnya #bayangkan sword art online. Lalu muncullah beberapa opsi di udara.

_Tinggalkan Lelaki itu_

_Ajak Lelaki itu pergi_

_Ikut main dengan Lelaki itu_

_Bawah Lelaki itu kerumahmu, dan well you know what will you do._

"Akashi… kok opsi yang terahir ini agak ambigu ya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan pokerface

"kenapa lo pinter pada saat-saat kaya gini aja sih?"

"ane kan udah maen game bishounen selama 7 tahun lebih!"

"e…yaelah…ya udah deh… kita pilih mana nih?"

"terserah situ deh…!"

"BTW katanya lo gaptek kok punya peralatan game kaya gini seh…?"

"gue pinjem ustad kiritullah"

Akashi manggut-manggut dan tanpa mengucap aba-aba Akashi langsung mencet opsi no 4"

"Oh My goat! Aku salah mencet tombol"

"Akashi!"

Dan secara misterius mereka bertiga terhisap ke sebuah lubang hitam. Ketiganya ketakutan sambil menjerit penuh sensasional (?). lalu dalam sekejab. Ketiganya berada di rumah Akashi.

.

.

"aku lapar..." rengek Lelaki itu.

"punya makanan Akashi?"

"ada di lemari, tapi cuma ada gimbal jagung" "kasih gih!". Dengan berat hati, Akashi pun memberikan gimbal jagung kesayangannya. Dengan cepatnya sang putera bangsawan tersebut menyikat habis gimbal jagung milik Akashi.

"Astagfirullahaladzim... beneran anda tuan bangsawan?"

"Bushet dah!… ternyata loe islam Akashi?!". Tanya Kuroko kaget sampai muncrat semua ludahnya.

"Situ jadi temen ane 7 tahun ternyata enggak tahu ?!".

"kagak keliatan soalnya…"

lalu secara tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara "Oegh…" dengan merdunya.

"oh maaf gue belum ngenalin diri ya? Nama saya Cinderella, aslinya Ryota Kise. Tapi biasa dipanggil Cinderella kok. Dan saya datang kesini! dari jaman dahulu dengan menggunakan sihir ibu peri..." sejenak waktu berhenti.

"APA!"

Teriak kedua pemuda itu syok berat. Tapi bukan karena Lelaki itu mengaku Cinderella tapi karena secara tiba-tiba Lelaki itu merubah gaya bicaranya dari 'gue' ke 'saya'.

"loh... saya enggak bohong lo saya beneran Cinderella".

"bukan itu... kalau yang itu kami percaya".

"wah... jarang-jarang bisa bertemu Cinderella yang asli nih!"

"betul tuh betul!" sang Cinderella hanya terkikik malu-malu. Dua sejoli itu tak meperdulikan gender 'Cinderella' yang terasa janggal. Namun karena Akashi menganggap semua itu masuk akal, sejanggal apapun kejadian itu, maka semuanya adalah benar. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah bisa menjadi akrab (mungkin karena tingkat otak mereka sama).

"oh ya Cinderella kenapa kamu kesini sendirian? Mana pangeran?"

"pangeran?"

"iya, bukannya kau hidup bahagia bersama pangeran? Selama lama-lamanya lama lama... banget lamanya?"

"pangeran..." seketika wajah Cinderella berubah. Wajahnya tertunduk dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Cinderella terdiam ia menghela nafas berat. Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi bingung

"_ada apa dengan idola para __gadis dan uke__ ini?" _

Akashi dengan cekatan (melupakan otaknya yang lemot) mengambilkan segelas air kepada Cinderella. Cinderella segera meminumnya dan dalam waktu singkat gelas itu kosong.

"sebenarnya... aku tak pernah menikah dengan pangeran" Cinderella mulai curhat.

"lho kok bisa?" Kuroko yang lemot masih tidak tahu.

"yah... sebenarnya tidak ada Cinderella yang bahagia. Semua itu hanya rekayasa dalam cerita." Sepasang kawan tersebut mulai hanyut kedalam cerita Cinderella.

Catatan hati seorang Cinderella pun dimulai.

"Ibu dan ayahku telah tiada. Mereka pergi, pergi menuju perjalanan yang abadi. Waktu itu aku sangat sedih. Aku kebingungan dan sama halnya dalam dongeng, aku disiksa ibu dan saudara tiriku.

Seperti gadis dan pemuda 'uke' pada umumnya, aku memimpikan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran, pangeran Kagami Taiga namanya. Dia pangeran yang tamvan, maskulin, kece badai jenius ditambah banget, rambutnya merah menyala, sifatnya absolut, mata heterokrom yang bikin jantung copot kalau dipandang, tipe-tipe pemimpin sejati... senyumnya sangat menggunggah hasrat dan nafsu _birahi _setiap gadis dan pemuda yang melihatnya... oh pangeran Taiga... kamu benar-benar tipe husbando sejuta umat! kyaaaaa" kini wajah tuan Cinderella berseri-seri dipenuhi sinar blink-blink... bunga-bunga muncul disekitar kepalanya. Akashi berbisik kepada kuroko,

"sst.. sepertinya sang author salah deskripsi buat Taiga deh..."

"bener tuh, kok kayaknya deskripsi 'rambut merah, mata heterokrom dan sifat absolut' itu lebih tepat buat deskripsiin kapten Teiko dari anime kerokan no basuke, anime favorite ane".

"entahlah.. yang penting kita dengerin aja cerita Tuan ini, mungkin dia otaku yang ngaku-ngaku punya husbando" mereka berdua kembali mendengarkan cerita pemuda eksotis didepannya.

"ya... seperti itulah pangeran, aku sangat ngefreak padanya. Tapi... mungkin untukku hal tersebut cukup mustahil. Bukan karena author enggak suka pairing _kagaki _atau _kikaga_, namun ibu dan saudara tiriku tak memperbolehkanku bertemu dengannya .Dalam keputusasaanku, tiba-tiba keajaiban datang.

Ibu peri Midorima yang baik tak sengaja muncul dari lubang wc yang kebetulan lagi kutempatin buat pup. Beliau merasa kasihan padaku yang bishounen namun terlihat jones ini. Ibu peri mengubahku menjadi puteri *coret Putera yang cantik. Dengan begitu aku bisa menemui pangeran Taiga dan berdansa bersamanya.

Jam 12 malampun tiba, aku berlari meninggalkan pangeran. Kalian tahu kenapa Cinderella melepas sepatu kacanya?

Karena, Cinderella putus asa dan Cinderella ingin diperhatikan. Dengan meninggalkan sepatu kacanya, Cinderella berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan pangeran.

Namun, penantianku selama ini sia-sia. Pangeran tak mencari Cinderellanya. Awalnya aku mengira ia masih dalam perjalanan untuk menemukanku. Tapi, ternyata ia sudah menikah dengan puteri lain yang diketahui bernama puteri Himuro. Dan parahnya puteri tersebut ternyata tidak lebih tampan dariku.

Memang sih rambut biru lautnya itu terlihat halus, dan lembut, tubuhnya kecil mungil, matanya juga bulet gede, meski hawa keberadaannya kurang eksis, tapi banyak orang yang menyukainya karena dia sopan dan baik hati. Dan oke fix... aku terima mukanya yang poker face emang unyu tak tertandingi.

Mungkin orang-orang benar, mereka adalah pasangan serasi. Sang suami yang absolut dengan ketampanan yang mutlak, sementara sang istri yang unyu gila, terlihat penurut namun ternyata tak terprediksi. Siapa sih yang enggak ngeship mereka coba?Tapi tetep aja aku enggak terima. aku kurang suka dengan kelakuannya yang gemar nyeruput vanilla shake itu enggak elit banget... dan gara-gara puteri Himuro Tatsuya Pangeran Taiga melupakanku. Pengeran benar-benar melupakanku."

Kali ini giliran kuroko yang berbisik pada Akashi.

"sst.. aku mulai merasa kalau author emang sengaja nyalahin deskripsi buat karakter pangeran dan puterinya deh... sejak kapan Himuro punya rambut biru dan badan kecil? Bukannya itu lebih cocok buat deskripsiin karakter utama dalam anime 'kerokan no basuke'?"

"entahlah, mungkin si author pengen ada hint akakuro di fictnya, kita lanjutin aja dengerin curhatan tuan Cinderella" mereka kembali fokus pada tuan Cinderella yang kayaknya dari tadi ngoceh sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, semua cerita yang kalian baca dan dengar di buku dongeng itu hanyalah rekayasa. Sang penulis mengubahnya karena tak tega.

Tapi…tapi semua itu membuatku iri dan terlihat semakin meyedihkan. Hiks..hiks walau kisah romeo dan juliet berahir mengenaskan, tapi mereka mati dan hidup bersama aku iri...! hiks..."

Cinderella yang malang ternyata tak sebahagia buku cerita. Ia menangis terbawa ceritanya sendiri. Dua pemuda di depannya memandanginya dengan wajah melas dan bodoh. Mereka tak faham dengan cerita Cinderella karena terfokus sama karakter-karakter ajaib yang muncul dalam ceritanya.

"oh... Cinderella aku tak seberapa mengerti, tapi sepertinya kisah hidupmu amat mengenaskan. Aku turut berduka..."

"benar ternyata kau itu kasihan, aku tak jadi iri denganmu..." kedua pemuda itu pura-pura menangis sambil berpelukan lebay.

"lalu..." Cinderella melanjutkan curhatnya, dan dengan sigap kedua pemuda itu memasang telinga masing-masing.

"lalu... aku yang putus asa... mulai hilang akal."

"tunggu! Jadi anda gila?!"

sela Kuroko yang tak seberapa penting.

"BUKAN! Kenapa kau mempertanyakan kewarasanku! Aku masih waras!"

"oh.. begitu silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya". Cinderella langsung faceplam. Tapi, berhubung ia sedang bermood curhat. Cinderellapun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku yang sudah tak memiliki akal jernih berniat membunuh istri pangeran... aku sudah membuat rencana pembunuhannya, jam berapa, pakai alat apa, sepatu apa, pakai baju apa, dan di restoran mana. Namun, ibu peri mempergokiku dan mencegahku. Selama lebih dari 3 jam aku mendapat pelajaran BK dari ibu peri. Aku benar-benar kapok waktu itu.

Lalu... ibu peri memiliki ide lain yang lebih baik dan manusiawi. Ia mencoba mengirimku ke masa lalu ketika pesta dansa berlangsung. Ia akan menambah waktu batas sihirku selama 3 hari. Jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan sepatu kacaku lagi, Aku akan langsung menikah dengan pangeran.

Sayangnya... ibu peri sudah tua. Matanya sudah rabun. Kaca mata tebelnya enggak berpengaruh lagi bagi min 1000 nya. Ia pun keliru memasukkan angka tahun tanggal dan tempatnya. Ahirnya aku terlempar kedunia ini deh... karena bingung dan ketakutan aku sholat. Tapi aku lupa caranya. Jadi guling-guling seperti tadi, begitu..." jelas Ciderella panjang lebar.

"oh... jadi begitu... faham... faham" jawab keduanya serempak.

"lalu... tuan Cinderella bagaimana caranya anda pulang?" tanya Akashi agak nyambung.

"uhm... gimana ya? Gue juga kagak tahu tuh... (logatnya gaul lagi)".

"gimana kalau hidup sama Akashi saja?" usul Kuroko dengan wajah datar yang watados.

"jangan! Kata ayah tidak boleh _**memelihara**_ apa-apa."

"oh iya..ya... betul juga"

"aku juga enggak mau hidup. Aku pengen bunuh diri aja!" Cinderella mengambil pisau yang ada di meja.

"jangan...! nanti dosa! tuan bisa masuk neraka lho...!"

"kalau gitu bunuh aja gue!"

"enggak mau ah... nanti saya dipenjara lagi!"

"ah... gue jadi bingung... kalau bingung guekan jadi galau... tingkat dewa!" Cinderella cemberut kesal. Sementara itu Akashi menangkap sebuah respon dan beranjak pergi menuju arah dapur. Semenit kemudian, Akashi kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman.

"tuan Cinderella ini ada minuman penghilang stres"

"uwah beneran nih... pinter! Pinter! Pinter!" Cinderellapun meminum habis cairan tersebut. Dan secara tiba-tiba Cinderella terjatuh dan telah terbujur kaku (namun, sebelumnya ia mengalami kejet-kejet selama 5 menit).

"Akashi Seijuurou! Apa yang terjadi dengan paman Cinderella?!"

"entahlah... aku hanya memberinya bayg*n biar dia tidak pusing lagi..."

"Apa! Memangnya Bayg*n itu obat keras ya?"

"tidak tahu? Kata Ayah kalau minum ini pusing dan stres dijamin hilang" kedua pemuda itu kebingungan melihat Cinderella yang sudah tak berdaya.

"tuan Cinderella seperti mayat mati ya?"

"lho memangnya ada mayat yang enggak mati ?"

"ada... kesper !"

"oh...". putus asa, merekapun memutuskan untuk menyiarkan kematian tuan Cinderella di musholah terdekat.

Dengan begitu, Cinderella tidak jadi berdosa karena bunuh diri. Dan kedua pemuda tersebut juga tidak dipenjara karena semua itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.

_Cinderella yang kesepian dan putus asa. Menemukan titik cahaya di ujung kehidupannya. Ia menyadari jika di dunia ini semuanya fana. Kekayaan, keluarga, dan kebahagiaan semua akan musnah._

_Dan dalam kehidupan abadinya, ia membuat kisah hidupnya sendiri._

_(Fin yang aneh)_

Sebenernya ini cerita reupload dari ceritaku sebelumnya, dengan mengganti nama karakter dari tokoh vocaloid menjadi tokoh KnB.

Maaf telah merubah tokoh-tokoh knb menjadi sedemikian nistanya... tolong jangan gebukin saya...!

Hehehe mohon de review juga ya… jangan hanya di read…

Arigatou…


End file.
